


Sick little one

by Wolfsonic



Series: The Reylo fix-it series [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, F/M, How Do I Tag, Im still not ok, Rey Solo, Reylo babies, Sick Character, Sickfic, Then how he died, Writing this to drown out my misery, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsonic/pseuds/Wolfsonic
Summary: Kyra asks Ben and Rey for one thing each while she is sick.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Reylo fix-it series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591486
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Sick little one

Rey sits on the edge to her daughter's bed, Kyra was currently laying in a fetal position as shivers racked her body. Her blanket tucked under he chin while her nose was red from the constant blowing. Rey reaches out and gently placed a cool rag on her daughter's forehead. Neo had been sick a few days ago, Rey was hoping that Kyra or any of them two wouldn't have gotten it. 

Ben was currently out hunting with Finn and Poe, Rey nearly had to push him out the door because he didn't want to leave Kyra like this. They needed food and staying at home wouldn't help. Rey would have gone with them and left the kids for Leia to watch but, with Kyra sick she prefered to stay. Ben could have left the hunting to the former pilot and stormtrooper, but they didn't have the lay of the land like Ben and Rey did. Leia, Chewie, Finn and Poe all had made houses around the land that Ben and Rey lived.

Said Wookie was currently entertaining Neo in the other room, while Rey took care of Kyra. Leia was making some soup for her granddaughter in their kitchen "Sorry Mama" Kyra's weak voice mumbles. 

"Non-sense just rest, Grandma will have some soup ready for you soon" Rey said as she gently moves a stand of hair to behind her daughter's ear.

"Can you tell me a story?" Kyra asked softly.

Rey smiles "sure. What story?"

"When you and Daddy met?" Kyra suggests.

"That's story is a bit complicated" Rey said, moving so her daughter could rest her head comfortable on her mother's lap.

"Why?"

"Well," Rey hesitated for a second, she and Ben had discussed this previously when Rey was pregnant with Kyra. The couple knew that one day their children might want to know about their past lives, so Ben and Rey discussed what they would say. "Remember the war that ended? The one you heard the locals of the village talk about?"

All Kyra did was nod as Rey began to cradle her fingers through Kyra's hair.

"Well, your father and I were on different sides of that war. He was guided down the wrong path after someone had hurt him real badly." Rey explains as she saw her daughter's eyes widen a fraction "When we first met, we fought each other."

"What happened?" Kyra asks, her voice full of curiosity.

Rey smiles "well, we found out we had a bond."

"The dyad bond?"

"Mhmm, then after that I knew I had to help him get back to the light." Rey spoke as she saw wonder in Kyra's eyes "we could feel each other emotions, I could feels his own conflicting emotions. No matter how far apart we were, we were still connected and I used that. Spent many nights talking to him, knowing he could hear me. It took some time but, I was able to reach Ben Solo."

Kyra smiles "I'm glad you were able to."

"I am too. If I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to have you or Neo." Rey said.

A small knock caught the two's attention as Leia stood in the doorway of Kyra's bed room "I have some soup." Leia brought the soup over to Rey as she helps sit Kyra up. 

With some help, Kyra finished the soup and soon found herself asleep. A soft mumbled "Thank you Grandma" was heard before Kura fell asleep.

~~~

Ben, Poe and Finn soon returned and it wasn't long before everyone had returned to their respective homes later in the day after dividing up the hunting catch. Ben soon found himself gently rubbing his daughter's back as she vomited into a bin. Rey was currently feeding Neo and Ben came just in time to avoid a mess on the floor. When Kyra was done he quietly cleaned the bin and her before putting back where it was next to her bed.

"Hey Daddy?" Kyra mumbled softly. Ben could feel her misery over the small bond they shared if he focused. 

"Yes, sweetie?" Ben moved sitting the same way his wife sat not a few hours ago, except Kyra was cuddled to his side.

Kyra nuzzles into her father before speaking "can you sing?"

Ben sighs softly, he rarely ever sang, but even then he wouldn't refuse if Rey or his children asked him too. "Fine, what would you like me to sing?"

"Anything" Kyra said. 

"Hmm" Ben thought for a moment before a song came to mind. He took a deep breath before beginning to sing.

"Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight"

Kyra snuggled more into Ben's side, her hand gently finding Ben's.

"I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"

Ben gently gave her a squeeze where he held her, she gave a small tired giggle.

"For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"

Ben smiles as he watches Kyra fight off sleep.

"Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always"

Ben slowly quieted as Kyra fell into slumber, and he looks up to see Rey smiling at him. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she leaned on the door, Neo was most likely asleep in his own room. Ben slowly untangled himself from his daughter's strong embrace and walked towards Rey. They shared a quick kiss before Rey spoke softly "and you said you can't sing."

And all she got was an eyeroll from Ben.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I head canon, that Ben has an amazing singing voice. If you get the chance, look up "panic at the disco into the unknown" that's what I would imagine his voice to be. 
> 
> Also, if you guys guess what song he's singing I'll love you forever!


End file.
